Existing gaming systems are generally too sophisticated for younger children to use (e.g., children aged three through seven). For example, younger children may not have the reading skills or motor skills to operate existing gaming systems easily or independently. Instead an adult or older child is required to help them set up, navigate, and play games. There is a need for a gaming system that accommodates for children who do not read or have only beginning reading skills and who are still developing finer motor skills.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.